Hunters, biologists, and others interested in learning about wildlife often deploy trail cameras (aka “game cameras,” “camera traps,” “hunting cameras,” etc.) to obtain pictures of wild animals. In many cases, the user sets up the trail camera with certain preconfigured settings and then leaves the camera in an area for some time before returning to download the pictures/video. This can be problematic, because often the user may choose preconfigured settings that lead to poor camera performance, and the user may not be able to change the settings without returning to the camera. Although some cameras may have cellular or other wireless communication capabilities, these capabilities may not always be available to change such settings (e.g., no cell service). Even with full-time connectivity, it may be inconvenient for users to have to manually reconfigure their trail cameras from remote locations.